battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forsaken Fury 2
Event Overview Greetings Captains, The time to put an end to Spader’s reign of terror is now. On Captain Harlock’s orders the Forsaken offensive must continue targeting key Draconian Military Fleets as well as Occupied bases for destruction. Be on your guard as more Occupied Bases have been spotted this time so adjust your tactics accordingly. This time around, the focus will be on completing sets of Targets. Finishing a set of Targets will award a huge amount of bonus points, with individual Targets rewarding less points. The bonus points for completing a set does diminish over time, after completing a set five times the bonus points will no longer suffer from diminishing returns. Good Luck Captains. Event Information Primary Mission Objective *Destroy Sets of Draconian Military Fleets and Occupied Forsaken Bases. **Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. **Destroying all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. This bonus can be redeemed multiple times, but will yield less points with each completion. **Set A = 61 - 65 Highest level targets **Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets **Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets Event Prizes Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Prize Redemption Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem those points for prizes in the event store. Players may spend points and redeem up to two prizes. Once both prizes in a Tier have been redeemed you will be unable to spend further points for prizes in that Tier, so choose wisely! Target List FF2_21.PNG|(21) Military Fleet FF2_22.PNG|(22) Occupied Base FF2_23.PNG|(23) Occupied Base FF2_24.PNG|(24) Military Fleet FF2_25.PNG|(25) Occupied Base FF2_41.PNG|(41) Military Fleet FF2_42.PNG|(42) Occupied Base FF2_43.PNG|(43) Occupied Base FF2_44.PNG|(44) Military Fleet FF2_45.PNG|(45) Occupied Base FF2_61.PNG|(61) Military Fleet FF2_62.PNG|(63) Occupied Base FF2_63.PNG|(63) Occupied Base FF2_64.PNG|(64) Military Fleet FF2_65.PNG|(65) Occupied Base Key & Ships Used: *Corvette *Frigate *LC = Light Cruiser *BC = Battlecruiser *BS = Battleship *Juggernaut *Reaper *Interdictor *Guardian *Dread = Dreadnought *DNX = Dreadnought X *SC = Strike Cruiser *SCX = Strike Cruiser X *MC = Missile Cruiser *MCX = Missile Cruiser X *Nemesis *Typhoon Bonus Points Payout Here is the list of Bonus Point payouts by Tier including their diminishing returns. Group A *2,500,000 - First Completion *2,250,000 *2,000,000 *1,750,000 *1,500,000 - Maximum Diminishing Returns Group B *1,200,000 - First Completion *960,000 *720,000 *480,000 *240,000 - Maximum Diminishing Returns Group C *150,000 - First Completion *120,000 *90,000 *60,000 *30,000 - Maximum Diminishing Returns Once you reach the Maximum Diminishing Returns the bonus points you receive will no longer decay. For additional context, if you completed Set A four times, you'll have enough to redeem the new Vanguard or completed Set B four times, you'll have enough to redeem the new Vulture. Quotes New Blueprints: Ballistic, Penetrative, and Explosive Plating: New Forsaken Armor Plates that are built to withstand High-Salvo rapid fire Weapons, by reducing the damage they deal by a flat amount. The Vulture Turret: This modified Missile Turret is capable of dealing Critical Hits to targets that have already sustained damage. When placed as a last line of defense this turret is the perfect weapon to finish the job. The Vanguard: This new Forsaken Flagship hull is designed to operate on the frontline where a Tactical Field will have the largest impact on the battle. It is also equipped with dampeners that reduce the weight of an equipped Tactical Module allowing it to carry additional Firepower. Additional Facts *Unlike Forsaken Fury 1, you will be able to claim 2 prizes per tier. *This event lasted 4 days from 14 Nov to 18 Nov, which is shorter than last Forsaken Fury. *The event started late by as far as 3 hours later. *Starting 1 hour, players experienced a lot of lag and SOS screen etc. *Last 20 minutes of event, players experienced a lot of lag and SOS screen etc. *With each outpost/fleets, the points are cut to up to 80,000 (outpost 65), but the set bonus has been beefed up to 2.5m (set A), 1.2 m (set B) and 150,000 (set C). Furthermore the set bonus will be reduce by 10% for Set A and 20% for set B and C for 5 times before settling for a constant payout of 1.5 m (set A is 60% of first hit reward), 240,000 (set B is 20% of first hit) and 30,000 (Set C is 20% of first hit). *Relocation has been locked till one day after event. (most events have relocation unlocked after event.) Gallery Forsaken_Fury_2_Event_Photo.PNG|Forsaken Fury 2 Event Photo Forsaken Fury 2 Event Details.png|Forsaken Fury 2 Event Details Forsaken Fury 2 Event Prizes.png|Forsaken Fury 2 Event Prizes Ballistic_Plate_I_Stats.png|Ballistic Plate I Stats Penetrative_Plate_II_Stats.png|Penetrative Plate II Stats Explosive_Plate_III_Stats.png|Explosive Plate III Stats Vulture_Missiles_Stats.png|Vulture Missiles Stats Vanguard_Stats.png|Vanguard Stats Forsaken Fury 2 Event Cover Photo.png|Event Cover Photo Video Related Pages *Event Briefing *Facebook Event *Event Information & Prizes (1) *Event Information & Prizes (2) *First Look at the Vanguard Navigation Category:Events Category:Forsaken Series